There is known a technique for forming an entire apparatus compact by integrating a motor with an inverter for driving the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,182B2 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique relating to an inverter-integrated electric driven compressor for a vehicle. The inverter unit of this apparatus, as is well-known, comprises six MOS transistor modules, a smoothing capacitor, etc. In operation, DC power supplied from a battery is converted into three-phase AC power and this power is supplied to the motor unit of the compressor. In an outer peripheral face of a peripheral wall of a motor housing, there is provided a pedestal portion which includes a flat pedestal face. Each power MOS transistor module is fixed to this pedestal face via a resin insulating sheet by means of a screw 12. Three AC terminals extended from the inverter are connected to respective three-phase stator coils of the motor via lead wires.
Further, in a motor, heat management for restricting heat generation in the inverter is also important. In the case of the technique of Patent Document 1, the motor housing is utilized for discharging heat generated from the inverter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,365 (Patent Document 2) discloses a semiconductor switching module capable of cooling from both sides of the semiconductor chip. According to this technique, the both sides cooling is realized by a sandwiched arrangement in which the high-side semiconductor chip and the low-side semiconductor chip are sandwiched between a high-side plate and a low-side plate and a middle-side plate, respectively.                Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,187 B2 (column 19, L15 through column 23, L47, FIGS. 1, 3 and 5, etc.)        Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,365 B2 (column 18, L30 through column 20, L60, column 22, L39 through column 23, L3, FIGS. 38, 43, etc.)        